encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Powerful Artifacts
There are numerous Powerful artifacts in the magical realm of Encantadia. 2016-2017 series ' Mother Gem/Elemental Gems' The Mother Gem is an elemental gem of the Bathalang Emre. It contains the elements of Fire, Air, Water and Earth. The Mother Gem was cleaved into the 4 elemental gems. Queen's scepter The scepter has the power to heal all ailments, curses and even revert the conditions caused by the brilyantes. It is in possession of the Lirean Queen. Kabilan The Kabilan is a twin-bladed wand which can transform into a sword, double-bladed spear, it was Cassopeia's main weapon until Adhara and LilaSari stole it from her. Kalasag An indestructuble armor from Sapiro that only the owner could lift or use. The Gigante, Vish'ka, who is known as a great forger was part of this armor's forging. ''' Laya''' Laya is the sword of Mine-a which is the counterpart of Lupig. Lupig A scepter created by Vish'ka for Adhara. It has the power to imprison an Encantado/Encantada in a crystal. * Adhara used the Lupig to imprison Amihan in a crystal. * Adhara also used the Lupig to imprison Lira in a necklace. Arkrey The sword of Raquim that Amihan had inherited. Asnamon Key A key that could open or close the gate between Encantadia and the World of Mortals. It looks like a bracelet and it activates when you say "Asnamon Voyanazar!". Imaw's staff A Staff that can view the past. It is also called "Tungkod", which means "staff". Imaw also calls the staff "Tungkod ng Balintataw". Mulawin Flute A powerful item that can summon a Mulawin warrior to aid whoever holds it. Two flutes have appeared in the series. One is under the ownership of the Lirean Queen and another of Enuo which he gave to his daughter Danaya as a gift. Ugatpak It was used by Lakan to transform into his Mulawin armor and reveal his wings. It cannot be used to kill. Gintong Binhi The Gintong Binhi is an item created by Emre, it has the power to revive the dead. Ether took it from Emre and hid it in a Labyrinth, guarded by a fearsome creature named Balbal. Avatar The Avatar is a golden sword made by Cassiopea for Lira as a welcome gift upon her return to Encantadia. It was made using the gold Cassiopea has collected for making future forecasts. ''' Ether's Bracelet''' Ether gave Kahlil a bracelet so that Cassiopea cannot see Kahlil, see what things he is doing and what will he do next. It is a dark green bracelet that looks like a snake/serpent. Arde's Mask According to Adhara, was created by Arde to aid them against LilaSari's curse. Golden Hourglass The Golden Hourglass belongs to Etheria. With the recivilization of Etheria as New Etheria, Andora is the current keeper of the Hourglass, it is however most of the time kept in Avria's room guarded by a spell. It was sucked in by the Time Portal when Hagorn made the Portal show the Past and the Present to kill Avria. 2005-2006 series Gem of Elements/Elemental Gems Created by Emre to aid the four kingdoms in their battle against Etheria. After it served its purpose of being the key of Etheria's fall, it became the source of balance in Encantadia. If the four gems are lost, their keepers lose the powers conferred by their gems as well as their own inherent elemental powers. Note that if ever a gem is lost or the guardian of a gem takes it to their death, chaos will fall upon Encantadia. For example, when the gem of Fire was lost when Pirena died, there was darkness and no warmth in Encantadia. Kabilan A sword created by Ether, bathaluman of the fallen kingdom of Etheria, passed onto the ruling family of Etheria and blessed by then-Hera Minea to be a weapon against the Diwatas. Has the power to strike a lightning-like bolt of energy. It was carried by the Queen of Etheria, Avria and was used to kill Memen and Ornia. After Etheria's fall, Cassiopea took the powerful sword for safekeeping. When the Hathors started craving for power, Cassiopea used the sword to cleave the gem Emre has given. After successfully dividing the gem into four, she burried the Kabilan and placed markers on it fearing for the consequence of her act. It was found by Ybrahim after Asval asked him to find it, claiming to be "owned" by King Armeo (which is actually a lie). However, the Kabilan fell into the hands of Hagorn during the war against Hathoria, but was returned to Cassiopea when Hathoria fell. In Book 3, Cassiopea wields it to battle the mysterious masked man (Arkrey) before she was killed by him. It is last seen that Muros picked it up. It seems to be kept in Lireo armory. * In the 2016 requel, the Kabilan is now a twin-bladed wand which can transform into a sword and is the current weapon of Cassiopea. Scepter of the Lirean Queen Originally owned by Esmeralda, ancestress of Ornia and Cassiopea, and said to be the most powerful Diwata who has ever lived Encantadia. When Esmeralda was killed by two Etherian female warriors, who attempted to take the scepter, she cursed the Etherians and took the scepter with her to death and became restless until she finds someone who is worthy to wield it. When the Sang'gres intervened with the past, Esmeralda floated above Danaya, the latter thought Esmeralda was an enemy but was able to recognize her, Esmeralda gave it to Danaya and told her to give it to the one who would be the first Queen of Lireo, Cassiopea. After that the scepter is passed down to every queen of Lireo. The sceptre can be used for healing, as well as for offense by creating energy blasts and magical shackles. When the Hathors conquered Lireo, Hagorn takes the scepter, but was eventually retrieved after the war. Mystic Staff of Adamya The mystic staff can be used to see the past, as well as for offense by creating powerful hydro blasts. The staff is in the possession of Imaw, the current leader of Adamya. Its weakness is by a ring worn by Hagorn. Kalasag The Kalasag is a powerful armor made by Amarro, Aquil's father. Raquim originally owns the Kalasag during the war against the Etherians. Then later he gave it to Ybrahim as a help against the Hathors. Ybrahim tried to keep the identity of the Kalasag but it was revealed later on. He uses the Kalasag as his permanent fighting armor. It cannot be struck by any sword or even the Brilyantes, it's only known weakness is Ether's poison blade which kills Ybrahim while saving his son Arman. Tablenar ''' The Tablenar is a huge boulder encrypted with Enchanta language. It was the Hathors that meant to double their formidable legion of warriors. The Tablenar was an essential part of the Hathors ritual to multiply and grow in numbers once Encantadias two full moons would lit the night sky, which is done by having a select handful of members drink their kings blood and then impaling themselves before the Tablenar. The new Hathors would then magically be spawned from those bodies of those impaled and fallen for over the course of at least a week. Pirena went into Balaak, where the Tablenar is located and ultimately destroyed it seizing the Hathors use of it. '''Punyal ng Sandugo Punyal is Tagalog for dagger. It is not a weapon but an evidence to show if your child is of your own flesh and blood; though in fairness, it was never used in the latter way, so there's no telling. In the reigning of Cassiopea, two mothers are claiming for one child, they used the punyal and they knew who the real mother was. Amihan tried this in a dama with her daughter, she inflicted a wound on the damas palm and the daughter suddenly had a wound. Amihan used the dagger to decipher whether Mira was her true daughter or not, instead Mira was unscathed and Lira in the mortal realm was wounded. It is also later used to know that Arman is truly Ybrahim's son, via Odessa. Avatar The golden Avatar was a sword forged by Cassiopea against the Kabilan (a powerful weapon dating from the Etherian era) this sword was made out of the golds Cassiopea collected in exchange of foretelling others' future and fate. This sword was tailor-made for Lira as a protection against the wrath of Kahlil, Lira's half-brother whose mind was poisoned by Pirena to slay his sister. Though Kahlil is Invincible he was no match for the Avatar, which was proved to be his weakness. The Avatar was used to slay Kahlil twice, first used by Danaya and then finally by Aquil. After Lira's death, it was later returned to Cassiopea. However it was used by Lira when she returned to Encantadia. Asnamon medallions Two golden medallions (before) that served as a key to open a portal to the mortal realm, a brief incantation is spoken to tap into the medallions power in order to summon the portal. Known users are the Sang'gres, and even Anthony who used it to open the portal to the world of Encantadia. In Book 3, it is revealed that there's an extra Asnamon medallion which is used by Dilawan to rescue Azulan from the mortal world. It is unknown how the extra Asnamon medallion was made for Dilawan. Staff of erasing memories Possessed by Raquim. It is used to erase memories. Raquim was seen using this twice. First on his fellow miners and second on the Etherian soliders on the night they murdered Animus. Encantadian Scrolls These are historical artifacts writen by Raquim, father of Amihan, during his younger days, which was a documented narrative of Encantadia's rich history including the era of Etheria's most powerful reign and how the old kingdom fell under the siege of the other kingdoms. Golden Hourglass The Golden Hourglass is owned by the ancient Etherians. Being the main source of energy and strength of the Etherians, the hourglass does not only set the destiny of the cruel antagonists, but also turn back time. Bathalumang Ether created the powerful artifact, and it wad used to turn back time thrice; the Sang'gres used it first, then the Etherians and lastly the Queen of Etheria, Avria. It is destroyed by Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya using the power of the Elemental Gems, and, since it is described to be the power source of Etheria, the said kingdom fell into nothingness. Olontre The Olontre is the powerful artifact that Odessa usually guards and also its appearance is in humanoid or diwata form. It is said that whoever holds the Olontre will become powerful. Animus stabs the Olontre in order to become powerful to challenge Juvila after the murder of Memen and Ornia. Azurka Azurka is the magical flower that grows in the mountains of Lireo. It has the power to accelerate a growth of an individual. Rosas fed the flower to Armea to speed up her growth to silence her incessant crying that annoys the members of the "Bahaghari". Category:Items